Boffis123
Boffis123 is a less known Swedish player and level creator in Geometry Dash who lives in Finland and plays on mobile via a phone. He is known for making the levels Haunted Land (Hard 5*) and Flight Simulator (Normal 3*). Levels Unrated Levels * 29998 obstacles used * Airport - His first level ever created. * Aqua moon - A blue remake of Death Moon by Caustic, using the song Eon - Dreamscape 2). * Beginning mix - A mix of all the beginnings of the main levels 1-15, originally made in 1.7 with Stereo madness as song, replaced by F-777 - Sonic Blaster the day 1.9 came, making him the first one to use the song in Geometry dash, however, a few months later he changed the song to DjNiamek - Awaken. * beginning mix 2 * Black hole * Bloody fight - His hardest level yet, based on the color red with some inspiration from Death Moon by Caustic. * Boffisgame part 1 * Boffisgame part 2 * Boffisgame part 3 * Boffisgame part 4 * Boffisgame part 5 * chilli challenge v2 * Concorde - A grey/cyan easy remake of Nine circles, using Duffany1 - Sinusoidal Depleneration as the song. * Counting to 10000 - A level he made to show how easy it is to count from 0 to 10000. * easy base after base * easy cant let go * Easy Dry out * FAST CYCLES * F i S s I o N - Inspired by an Open Hexagon level called Fusion, using the song SideBySky - Dead crust. * FLAPPY BIRD 999 - A Flappy Bird level with same design as the original Flappy Bird level created by Darnoc, with some inspiration from a video of someone playing Flappy Bird reaching a score of 999. * Flight simulator 2 * Flight simulator 3 * Geotales Opening * Geotales part 1 * Geotales part 2 * Geotales part 3 * Geotales part 4 * Geotales part 5 * Golf madness - A golf-themed version of Stereo Madness. * Golf on track - A golf-themed version of Back On Track. * Golfgeist - A golf-themed version of Polargeist. * Heaven or Hell - A 2-player dual level where one cube navigates through easy heaven, while the other cube below have it much harder in hell, Boffis123 verified this level with his little brother Bulten. * Hot chilli challenge - One of his oldest levels, made in 1.6, updated in 1.7, 1.9 and 2.0. * If toe2 was lv15 * In memory of Darnoc - A mix of some of Darnoc's levels that Boffis123 made after finding out that Darnoc quit Geometry Dash. * Josh * Jumper 2 * Jungle - As the name suggests, it is a jungle themed level and Boffis123's first 2.0 level. * Lucy core - Themed after a planet/dwarf sun called V886 centauri, or its nickname Lucy, 40 light years away from out solar system, believed to have an earth sized diamond inside it. It uses the song AeonMusic - Voluto). * Lv10 RETRO * Lv11 RETRO * Lv12 RETRO - Remakes of the first 12 main levels in a retro style and mini version. * Lv1 RETRO * Lv2 RETRO * Lv3 RETRO * Lv4 RETRO * Lv5 RETRO * Lv6 RETRO * Lv7 RETRO * Lv8 RETRO * Lv9 RETRO * MEGAPOLIS * Metro - An easy train themed level where all you have to do is to jump over invisible spikes while passing through different places such as, a tunnel, a train station and inside a train). * Minimal trance - A level he made with a song that he found by typing in random IDs in the song search bar, xKillaNRG - Minimal trance. * Neon swamp - A collaboration with Goldie, Coolranch, CreatorGD7, Madagascarbr, Ham92 and Bulten. * New beginning - A collaboration with iIiFireWateriIi. * Nyan cat * Partyt ar slut * Polargeist v19 - A remake of Polargeist. * Space simulator - Just like flight simulator, but in space. * Stereo cataclysm - A blue remake of Cataclysm by Ggb0y, which begins with the Stereo Madness beginning, then goes to a blue Cataclysm version, the level is much easier than Cataclysm but uses more of the faster speed portals. * Submarine simulator - Just like flight simulator but underwater, including a bossfight against a giant octupus at the end). * The galaxy race - A level using the song Waterflame - Race around the galaxy ''and it was his most successful level back then. * Theory of MTNdew - A Mountain dew themed level which was made for Anubis CC1. * Time machine 2 - Made in early 1.9, a Time Machine styled level with the rest of the ''Waterflame - Time Machine song playing, just like the Time Machine part 2 levels. * ToE 3 - Theory of Everything, Theory of Everything 2, and Clubstep combined into one level. * WEIRDONESS * World War III - A combination of his two levels Haunted land and flight simulator + sunset style, also the first person to use the song in the level. Normal Levels * Flight simulator (starred) - His second rated level and currently his most downloaded level with more than 120K downloads. He also has a flight simulator 2 and flight simulator 3, but they don't have stars. Hard Levels * Haunted land (starred) - His second 2.0 level. It is a ghost themed level with 5 stars making it his first rated level, with a bossfight against a ghost at the end. Trivia *Boffis123 started playing Geometry Dash with Lite version in late 1.5 and got full version in 1.6. *He is also known for having a big interest in airplanes. His favorite airplane is McDonnell Douglas MD-11, which can be seen in his three starred flight simulator level. *Boffis123 completed Deadlocked in 2017 attempts. *Boffis123 has a little brother who is named Bulten in Geometry Dash. *Boffis123 and MagnusGD (The creator of Geometry Overload) have been supporting each other for a long time, and they are thinking about doing a collaboration when Update 2.1 is released. *On his YouTube channel, he uploads a lot of videos of unrated levels made by unknown creators. Category:Level creators Category:Players